Vino a solas
by Autumn Poem
Summary: Chuuya regresa a casa para festejar que no volverá a ver la cara del idiota de Dazai, luego de que éste abandonara la Port Mafia. ¿Podrá el alcohol revelar los verdaderos pensamientos de Chuuya? #Soukoku


**Disclaimer** :los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri. Los utilicé para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **The Reckoning**

Un agotado Chuuya llegó a su casa luego de la tensa reunión de los ejecutivos de la Port Mafia en la que se dio a conocer la desaparición de Dazai y su probable (más que probable en realidad, un hecho, según Chuuya) traición del ahora, ex miembro ejecutivo.

Aún tenía frescas en su memoria las expresiones estupefactas de varios de los miembros al oír lo que había ocurrido y las miradas que rápidamente se habían dirigido a Chuuya, como esperando ver una reacción de su parte. Pero la expresión en su rostro no vaciló en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, le fue imposible reprimir un leve, levísimo sentimiento de molestia en su interior. Pero nada más.

¿Y qué rayos le importaba a él? No es como si hubieran sido mejores amigos de toda la vida como para salir corriendo detrás del idiota de Dazai y rogarle que se quedara, tampoco es como si le importara su huida. Por cuestiones de compatibilidad en el campo de batalla, habían sido asignados a trabajar juntos por parte de sus superiores. Y ellos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar. No eran más que compañeros de equipo.

 _Eran_.

De cualquier manera, esta era una ocasión para celebrar. Había conseguido deshacerse de la persona más odiosa que había conocido en su vida.

Colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigió a uno de los lugares más especiales de la casa y que más esmero ponía en mantener: la bodega. Para esta ocasión reservaba algo muy especial. Luego de tomar la botella de uno de los mejores vinos de su colección, volvió nuevamente a la sala de estar, donde ya se encontraba sonando algo de música clásica de su particular gusto. Descorchó el vino y, junto con una copa de cristal, lo colocó en la pequeña mesa del centro de la sala estilo occidental. Un recuerdo comenzó a emerger en la mente de Chuuya en el cual Dazai se burlaba de la decoración de la casa, así como se burlaba de cada aspecto de Chuuya. Recordar aquello lo enfureció y no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido por lo bajo. Sin embargo rápidamente lo desechó. Este era un momento para celebrar. O eso se repitió a sí mismo.

Se sentó en su cómodo sofá, frente a él un vino tinto Gran Reserva Petrus de la mítica cosecha del '89. ¿Sabría Dazai que en ese momento Chuuya estaba brindando con uno de los vinos más caros y finos del mundo? Y en su honor.

Bueno, en honor al infinito odio que sentía por Dazai más bien.

Siguiendo las normas de etiqueta que Kouyo-san le había inculcado, Chuuya tomó el cuerpo de la botella e inclinándolo levemente, dejó que el líquido se deslizara hacia la copa hasta llenar un cuarto de ella. Luego, tomándola desde el tallo, giró levemente el contenido de la misma permitiendo así que mayor superficie del vino entrara en contacto con el oxígeno. Evaluando primero el color, seguido del aroma, Chuuya acercó la copa a sus labios apenas mojando los labios entrando así en contacto con la acidez del líquido, para luego beber el primer sorbo. Una vez en su boca, lo mantuvo unos segundos antes de tragar, saboreando cada detalle que su fino paladar le permitía. Frutos del bosque maduros, ciruela, hojas de tabaco, café. Sabores entrelazados perfectamente en una textura sedosa, la amargura del vino suavizada por el añejo, así también como la acidez. Magnífico.

Chuuya mantenía los ojos cerrados con una leve sonrisa en los labios, mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de vino. Se preguntó si Dazai tendría un paladar tan exquisito como el suyo, tan refinado. Si sabría apreciar la calidad del excelente vino que en este momento estaba degustando. "Por supuesto que no, después de todo no es más que un bastardo con mal gusto", se dijo, confiado.

Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con su copa ya vacía, la giró levemente y decidió que se serviría un poco más. Después de todo, era un magnífico vino el que tenía enfrente, y no todos los días tenía la chance de recibir tan grata noticia como la de ese día.

El idiota _se fue_ , pensó mientras se servía.

Nuevamente la copa estaba en su mano, y esta vez llena. Chuuya se quedó mirando el contenido líquido por un largo rato con la mente completamente en blanco. Tal vez fuese por lo cansado que estaba, tal vez fuese el embrujo de aquel excelente vino.

O tal vez fuese el tratar de reprimir constantemente los recuerdos que venían tan insistentemente a su mente y él intentaba rechazar. Fallando por un pelo.

Acercó la copa a sus labios y sin ningún miramiento ni protocolo alguno, Chuuya bebió de una sola vez todo el contenido. La acidez y la amargura se hicieron presentes de inmediato, esta vez más intensas que la primera vez.

Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Chuuya a causa del calor producido por la bebida alcohólica. No era nada. Por lo que se dijo que no estaría mal servirse un poco más.

Con la copa llena otra vez, comenzó a beber lentamente en esta ocasión. Era consciente de que aún no había cenado, y que el alcohol con el estómago vacío no era una buena combinación. Pero sinceramente había perdido el apetito. También sabía que a una bebida de esa calidad le correspondía un maridaje adecuado, probablemente algún plato de carnes rojas, para hacer la experiencia aún más placentera. Pero esta vez no le importaba demasiado.

 _Esta vez_.

Apuró su tercera copa.

Kouyo-san podría encontrar estas acciones reprobables. Pero, ¿no era esta una ocasión especial en la que podía olvidarse de algunas de esas normas? ¡Por el amor de dios, estaba celebrando que el idiota de Dazai ya no estaría allí para molestarlo! ¡Al diablo las etiquetas!

Nuevamente se sirvió.

Al tiempo que se disponía a beber, Chuuya sintió una leve ansiedad apoderarse de su cuerpo, y un tic en su pierna derecha. Como si estuviese esperando algo que, naturalmente, no iba a pasar.

Como algunas veces en el pasado, Dazai no entraría repentinamente a su casa -quién sabe por dónde- canturreando su nombre con el solo propósito de molestarlo. ¡Por fortuna! Ese tipo de cosas no sucederían nunca más.

Comenzó su quinta ronda.

Luego de la quinta copa, hizo una pausa.

No pudo retenerlo más.

En ese momento, Chuuya decidió despedirse de todos esos pensamientos del pasado, dándole vía libre al torrente de recuerdos que lo invadieron sin oponerse en lo más mínimo. Sólo por esta vez, una última vez.

Los primeros recuerdos que rememoró fueron de todas las veces que Dazai lo dejó en ridículo, que muy a su pesar, eran demasiados. Dazai abandonándolo luego de usar _Corrupción_. Dazai arrastrándolo a un bar y haciéndole pagar por sus bebidas. Dazai dejándolo a su suerte borracho en algún basurero. Dazai obligándolo a hacer el trabajo más molesto, el papeleo, limpiar escenas. Dazai burlándose de su altura. Dazai burlándose de su manera de vestir.

De repente el desprecio hacia Dazai parecía haberse multiplicado.

Como si un incendio se hubiese desatado en su interior, Chuuya se levantó del sofá con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, listo para vociferar las peores condenas hacia Dazai. Pero un súbito mareo a causa del movimiento repentino echó algo de agua sobre el incendio, y Chuuya se quedó quieto unos instantes hasta que su vista se acomodara y el lugar dejara de dar tantas vueltas.

–Te odio. Dazai infeliz, Dazai idiota. Maldito Dazai. ¡Desperdicio de vendajes! ¡TE ODIO CON CADA FIBRA DE MI SER! ¡SIEMPRE TE HE ODIADO! ¡Y SIEMPRE TE ODIARÉ!

"¿Estás siendo sincero, Chuuya?"

–AGHH lo que faltaba. Ahora escucho al infeliz hasta en medio de mi borrachera.

Chuuya se desplomó sobre el sofá y un nuevo mareo se hizo presente. Llevó su mano a su frente y cerró los ojos, hasta que el mareo pasara definitivamente.

–Debería haberte matado cuando aún estabas aquí, Dazai idiota.

Luego de unos momentos Chuuya abrió los ojos, y sopesó la posibilidad de terminar con lo poco que quedaba en la botella. Media copa más no haría una gran diferencia.

Sexta ronda.

En ese momento, Chuuya encontraba a Dazai como un completo idiota, pero a diferentes niveles.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Siquiera era consciente al menos?

Chuuya no era tan tonto, sabía de dónde provenía esta repentina actitud de Dazai. Pero le parecía increíblemente patético que alguien tan sanguinario, tan atroz y tan brutal como él se dejara afectar de esta manera por la muerte de su _querido_ _amigo_. Si Dazai conocía perfectamente el manejo de las cosas en el ambiente, sabía que una muerte natural y a edad avanzada era un lujo entre los de su clase, entonces ¿qué rayos se le metió en la cabeza?

–No sabía que podías ser tan débil, Dazai –susurró a la nada.

Gracias a esto, Dazai había tirado por la borda la organización, la Port Mafia.

Y a él. Su compañero.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer Chuuya en este momento? Considerarlo muerto no era una opción. No cuando aún existía la posibilidad de acabarlo con sus propias manos. Aquel que cometió _traición_ no merecía otra cosa que la muerte. Esa era la regla de la mafia. Y Chuuya se encargaría de eso. Así que de ahora en más, donde sea que esté, Dazai podría seguir vistiendo esa sonrisa falsa tan típica, jugar a ser un idiota inocente, pretender ser un niño bueno ocultando bajo el tapete toda la oscuridad y toda la sangre de su pasado. Pero la próxima vez que cruzaran caminos, Chuuya se cobraría todas y cada una de las burlas que había cometido en su contra.

–Ya verás, Dazai. Quién se reirá de quién al final, jaja.

Chuuya se levantó del sofá con ridícula lentitud para evitar un repentino mareo.

– ¡YA VERÁS, DAZAI! ¡QUIÉN SE REIRÁ DE QUI-

¡BOOOOMMMM!

Chuuya se quedó congelado en su lugar sin poder terminar la frase.

¿Fue su imaginación –de borracho– o acaso algo acababa de explotar?

Tambaleante se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Se inclinó levemente y trató de enfocar la mirada. Podía ver algo de humo y llamas saliendo de un auto relativamente a mediana distancia.

– ¡Ja! Pobre infeliz…

Dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda contra la ventana, sonriendo ante el hecho de que algún desgraciado tenía ahora un auto en llamas completamente destruido. "Pobre idiota", pensó.

Sólo por si acaso decidió volver a echar una mirada, pero realmente le era imposible enfocar la vista correctamente. Así que decidió salir a la calle a observar directamente.

La expresión de Chuuya reflejaba el puro estado de shock en el que se encontraba. De pie frente a su auto en llamas. Imposible.

No podía creer que hubiese alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse con él.

Aunque pensándolo bien, había alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para hacer algo así… pero no podía ser… ¿cierto?

– ¿Podría ser…?

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, Chuuya inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y exclamó en medio de la silenciosa y oscura noche:

– ¿TE DESVIASTE DE TU CAMINO SÓLO POR ESTO? ¡¿TANTO TE GUSTO, DAZAI IDIOTA?! ¡JAJAJA!

A lo lejos, un hombre sonrió levemente ante los gritos de un borracho. Y sabiendo que sería incapaz de oírlo, aun así, también susurró a la noche:

–Mientras tengas a _Corrupción_ como verdadera forma, vas a necesitarme, Chuuya. No importa cuánto me odies.

Siguió su camino a paso lento, pensando que hay ciertos lazos que una vez forjados, no se romperán jamás.

FIN.


End file.
